Meet the Parents
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: The moment Collins has been dreading has finally arrived. Complete. Read & Review please!
1. The Phone Call

**I've been really tryin' baby. Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long. And if you feel like I feel baby, come on. Oh! Come on. Whoo! LET'S GET IT ON! Okay, that was totally random. Marvin Gaye rocks my socks! When I get that feelin', I want sexual healin'. Sexual healin'. Alright, enough with the random pieces of Marvin Gaye songs. Time to write! NEW STORY! HELL YEAH! Note: I refer to Angel as a "she" cause, even though she's a man, she's still a woman to me! Okay? Okay. ;)**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Honey?" Angel said as she sat next to her sleeping lover's feet on the couch. "Honey?" She began gently shaking Collins. When that failed, she shook him roughly, but didn't phase him. She let out a frustrated sigh, left the room, returned with her pickle tub and one of her drumsticks, and sat the pickle tub right by Collins' head. "**WAKE UP!" **Angel then hit the pickle tub as hard as she could, causing the loud noise it made to wake Collins up instantly.

"It's not my car officer!" Collins yelled, oblivious to where he was. He looked around for a moment, his eyes landing on Angel. "What was that noise?"

"That was your wake up call," Angel replied, smiling.

"Ha ha. Funny Ang. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Cause it's six o' clock."

"Six o' clock in the morning?"

"In the afternoon, honey."

"For real?"

"Yeah, for real. You've been asleep since you came home from class."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh . . . seven and a half hours ago." The phone suddenly rang and Collins sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "I'm sorry, what?" As the person on the phone continued to speak in Spanish, Collins twisted his face as he tried to comprehend at least one thing out of the sentence. When he realized he barely could, he decided to use his little translator. "What in the world are you saying? No, I don't speak Spanish! Ugh! Hold on! I said, hold on. Hoooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllldddddddddddddddddddddddd oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Did you understand it that time? Good." He turned to Angel and gave her the phone. "I have no clue what that woman's sayin' so you talk to her!" Angel rolled her eyes and put the phone to her ear.

_¿"Bueno? Ah, hola mamá. Hago fino. ¿Cómo está usted? Esto está bien. ¿Cómo es el papá? Grande. ¿De este modo, qué continúa? Sí... bien... bien. ¡Ah mi Dios! ¿¡Realmente!? ¡Por supuesto estoy excitado! ¡Usted finalmente consigue encontrar a mi novio! Bien... él es realmente agradable, gracioso, alto, muy elegante. ¿Cómo elegante? Él es un profesor de universidad."_ Angel laughed for a moment. _"Sí, él es realmente mono. Él realmente, realmente me ama así estoy seguro que él será fino con ello. Tengo que ir. Él me da una mirada realmente extraña porque él no puede entenderme ahora mismo. No, no digo mucho español alrededor de él. Bien... bien. Le ver pronto. ¡¡Adiós!!"_ Angel then hung up the phone with a smile.

"Ang?" Collins said.

"Yes darling?" Angel replied.

"What the hell was all that?"

"I was just talking to my mom."

"Well, what'd she say?"

"She asked me how I was doing."

"What'd you say?"

"I just asked how she was doing, what was going on, whensheandmydadwerecomingtomeetyou. Hey, how was class?"

"What?"

"I said, how was class?"

"No, before that."

"I asked her how she was doing."

"After that."

"I asked her what was going on?"

"After. That."

"That would bring us back to the class thing."

"Angel Dummot Schunard, don't play wit me."

"Why the full name?"

"You know why. Now, what'd you say?"

"Okay. My mom told me that she and my dad want to come here to meet you." Collins' mouth dropped open. "Then she asked me if it'd be okay."

"And you said 'no' right?" Collins asked, suddenly finding his voice.

"Not exactly," Angel said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly?'"

"I told her yes."

"What'd you do that for!?"

"They have a right to meet you, Collins."

"Yeah, I know that! There's just one problem!"

"What?"

"PARENTS FUCKING HATE ME!"

"You're overreacting."

"No I'm not! In fifth grade, I met Mark. He was a really shrimpy kid and everybody picked on him for no apparent reason. Well, everybody except me. Anyway, one day he decided to introduce me to his mom. So, I went to his house and ended up knockin' over a vase with some type of powder in it and, just to be nice, I cleaned it up and threw it in the trash. Come to find out that the "powder" was actually Mark's great-grandfather. You know what his mom did?"

"What?"

"She took me out to the front porch, called me 'the devil's child' six times, and sprinkled me with holy water!"

"She did not."

"Yes she did!"

"What about Roger's parents?"

"He stayed friends with me just to piss his parents off."

"And Maure–"

"That girl's parents didn't even like her behavior let alone mine!"

"Well, my parents are gonna love you."

"How do you know?"

"Cause _I _love you."

"That don't mean _they're _gonna like me."

"Honey, just give them a chance."

"No."

"Please? I'll be really sad if you don't."

"Well, since you put it that way . . . hell no!" Angel scoffed.

"I'd meet your parents if you wanted me too!" she stated.

"The answer's still no," Collins said.

"Fine. Then you get no kisses–"

"So?"

"–and absolutely_ no sex _for 3 months!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can. It's my body and you can't touch it."

"3 months?"

"Um hmm."

"90 days?"

"Yup."

"Just for not meetin' your parents?"

"That's right. And just because you're not allowed to touch me . . ." Angel stood up and started to take her skirt off.

"What are you doin'?" Collins asked, keeping his eyes on Angel's skirt.

"I'm gonna walk around the apartment with nothing on but a thong," Angel said, smirking. She proceeded to sliding her skirt down a little lower.

"Angel," Collins whined. "Come on. Don't' do this to me."

"Will you agree to meet my parents?" Angel asked, keeping her hands on her skirt.

"Yes! I'll do anything you want!" Angel squealed, sat back down, and kissed Collins' cheek.

"I knew you'd come around. Even if you did it just to save your sex life," she said.

"I hope you know your parents like you say you do."

"Trust me, sweetie. They'll love you."

"We'll see."

**Review! Review! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! Please? I'm toe-tally taking any guesses on what you think will happen. So show your spirit and guess!**

**Translations****:**

_"_**_Ah, hola mamá. Hago fino. ¿Cómo está usted? Esto está bien. ¿Cómo es el papá? Grande. ¿De este modo, qué continúa? Sí... bien... bien. ¡Ah mi Dios! ¿¡Realmente!? ¡Por supuesto estoy excitado! ¡Usted finalmente consigue encontrar a mi novio! Bien... él es realmente agradable, gracioso, alto, muy elegante. ¿Cómo elegante? Él es un profesor de universidad."_ ––– "Oh, hi mom. I'm doing fine. How are you? That's good. How's dad? Great. So, what's going on? Yeah . . . okay . . . all right. Oh my God! Really!? Of course I'm excited! You finally get to meet my boyfriend! Well . . . he's really nice, funny, tall, extremely smart. How smart? He's a college professor."**

_"_**_Sí, él es realmente mono. Él realmente, realmente me ama así estoy seguro que él será fino con ello. Tengo que ir. Él me da una mirada realmente extraña porque él no puede entenderme ahora mismo. No, no digo mucho español alrededor de él. Bien... bien. Le ver pronto. ¡¡Adiós!!"_ —— "Yes, he's really cute. He really, really loves me so I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I have to go. He's giving me a really weird look because he can't understand me right now. No, I don't speak much Spanish around him. Okay . . . okay. See you soon. Bye-bye!" **


	2. Mr & Mrs Schunard

**Thank you for reviewing my first chapter! Without reviewers, there'd be no such thing as FanFiction. REVIEWERS, GIVE YOURSELVES A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! This chapter toe-tally takes place . . . oh . . . three days later when Angel's parents are on their way. Dun, dun, dun! :)**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Collins, sweetie, I think you should have a seat and relax for a moment," Angel told her boyfriend, who was currently running around the room in his boxers.

"There's no time for that! Oh my God! Ang, I don't have anything to wear!" Collins panicked.

"Well, this is just a suggestion, but how about we start with pants?" Angel giggled at her joke, but Collins just stared at her.

"Not funny," he said. Angel then grabbed him by his arm and forced him to sit down on their bed.

"You have to calm down, honey," she told him. "You're gonna end up having a heart attack."

"But what about your parents?" Collins asked.

"They're just my parents. It's not that big of a deal."

"That's where you're wrong. This is a _HUGE _deal!"

"No, it's not. You're just nervous."

"Yes it is, Angel. Think about it. If they don't like me, my life's pretty much over."

"Why would _your_ life be over? They're _my_ parents."

"Cause they have the power to . . . take you away from me. And without you, I die." Angel gently stroked Collins' cheek.

"Honey, nobody's ever gonna take me away from you. Okay?" she assured him. "Not my parents, not your parents. No one."

"I just wanna make a good impression," Collins said. "And if I could find something to wear, I'd be able to."

"You have lots of clothes."

"Yeah, but I don't have any 'meeting my lover's parents' attire."

"Just wear whatever you're comfortable in."

"I don't think your parents will be impressed by––"

"Your beanie?" Angel interrupted.

"That's not what I was gonna say, but that too," Collins replied.

"Honey, just get dressed." Collins nodded, went to the closet, and about 15 minutes later he was in two undershirts, a long sleeved shirt over his undershirts, jeans, and his infamous beanie.

At around 9:30 there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Angel said, heading toward the door. Collins' heart began pounding and he involuntarily put his hand over it. Angel turned around to see if Collins was panicking like she thought he would be. She then noticed that his hand was on his chest. "You okay honey?" Collins chuckled.

"Do you realize that that's the first thing you said to me when we first met?" he asked, lowering his hand. Angel thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I guess so," she said, turning back to the door as Collins sat on the couch. She opened the door slowly and Collins held his breath.

¡"Ángel!" a woman exclaimed, entering the apartment with a suitcase in her hand. She put it on the floor and gave Angel a tight hug, which Angel returned.

"Hi mamá," Angel replied. The hug soon ended and another one began. This time between Angel and her dad. "Hi papá." As Angel's dad came into the apartment, Angel grabbed Collins' hand. "How was your trip?"

"Long," Angel's mom replied with a sigh. Her dad was strangely quiet and kept his eyes on Collins at all times. "So, is this the man you're so madly in love with?" Angel smiled and looked at Collins.

"Yes he is. Mamá, papá, this is my boyfriend, Tom Collins," she said.

"Tom Collins?" Angel's dad said. "The boy's named after a drink? Were his parents alcoholics?" It was the first time Collins heard him speak and he felt a little insulted.

"Alejandro, hush," Angel's mom whispered. "It's nice to meet you Tom."

"Mamá, he likes to be called Collins," Angel stated.

"Oh. Then it's nice to meet you Collins," Angel's mom corrected herself. "You can call me Alicia." Collins shook Alicia's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too . . . uh . . . Alicia," Collins replied. Alicia smiled and then turned to Alejandro. He reluctantly shook Collins' hand.

"Um . . . nice to meet you Mr. Schunard," Collins said.

"Likewise. You can call me Mr. Schunard," Alejandro said with coldness in his voice.

¡"Alejandro! Will you behave?" Alicia pleaded. "Ángel, where will your father and I be staying?"

"Oh, follow me," Angel said, picking up her dad's suitcase.

"I'm sure he can carry that on his own," Alicia said.

"I know. I'm just helping out." Angel then led her mom to the second bedroom that she and Collins never used, leaving Collins and Alejandro alone. For a long minute, neither of them moved.

"So," Collins began, trying to break the silence, "where you from?"

"That's none of your concern," Alejandro responded, not changing his facial expression or tone.

"Okay. Uh . . . why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what my son sees in you." Collins' eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Ángel bragged about how smart you are, yet you can't understand a simple sentence. Shocking," Alejandro said.

"Did I do something to make you angry?"

"No. I just find it funny that when someone brags about how smart someone else is, that someone always turns out to be a . . . how do I put this so that you can understand it? Ah yes. A shit-flinging primate that doesn't know its ass from its elbow. Do you know your ass from your elbow, boy?"

"I sure as hell know an ass when I see one." Usually Collins didn't get mad that easily, but this guy was _really _pushing it.

"That was clever. The primate learns by what it hears."

"You got one more time to call me a primate."

"What will you do then, boy? Hit me?"

"Stop callin' me boy."

"So, you'd rather I call you a primate then?"

"Let me ask you somethin'––"

"A primate is a monkey," Alejandro interrupted.

"I was actually gonna ask you your opinion on Enstein's theory on genius," Collins said, maintaining his anger. "See –– and correct me if I'm wrong –– Einstein argued that genius has no personality. But after talking to you for this short amount of time, I realize that you actually prove the negative. You definitely have personality." Collins came closer to Alejandro. "And it makes this primate wanna **whoop your ass**." Angel suddenly came back into the living room.

"Papá, mamá wants your help with something," she said. Alejandro forced a smile.

"Tell her I'll be right there," he said. Angel nodded and headed back to the bedroom to give her mom the message. Alejandro glared at Collins for a short while. "Sleep with your eyes open, boy." With that said, he left the room.

**Wow. That was special. I STOLE LAW & ORDER LINES! Can you spot them? Well, can you? Tell me in your reviews! :)**

**Translations****:**

**Mamá – mom**

**Papá – dad**

**Alejandro – Alexander**

**Alicia – Alice**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**DUDES AND DUDETS! I am aware that Angel's dad is a complete and total ass. I know this. But think about it: If he wasn't an ass, would I have a plot? The answer is no. See, what I'm tryin' to do is make like this little battle thing between Collins and Alejandro (love that name). Okay good people? Okay. Let the story continue.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Lying in bed next to Angel staring at the ceiling, Collins was using practically all of his brainpower to erase Alejandro's words from his head.

_Sleep with your eyes open, boy._

Anytime he closed his eyes he saw the image of Alejandro glaring at him, trying to burn a hole through his head. He groaned, tossed, and turned, but nothing he did would allow him to sleep. Shifting so that he was once again on his back, Collins sighed and gently tapped Angel's shoulder.

"Ang?" he whispered. "Angel? Angel? Angel?" He got no response. "Angel?" Still no response. "Angel?" He waited thirty seconds. "Angel?" This time he waited a whole minute and when he didn't get an answer, he decided to raise his voice. "Goddamn-it Angel! ANSWER ME!" Angel stirred awake and turned around to face him.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are you awake?" Collins whispered back. Angel stared at him for the longest minute in the world. "Well, are you?"

"I have a right mind to slap you," Angel said, closing her eyes again.

"Ang, don't go back to sleep. I need to talk to you." Angel groaned and opened her eyes.

"What could you possibly want to talk about at," she briefly looked at the clock on the night stand next to the bed, "2:30 in the morning?"

"Your dad."

"What about him?"

"I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush, so I'll just say it. He don't like me."

"That's not true. My dad likes everybody cause my mom makes sure he does."

"I don't give a shit! He don't like me and you know it."

"Yes he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Honey, ever since he's been here, he's been nothing but sweet to you."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"He has."

"Yeah. When _you're_ around."

"I'm not following."

"Whenever you're around, he acts all father-in-lawish. But when you're gone, it's a whole different story."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know when you took your mom to the room?"

"Yeah?"

"He insulted my intelligence by sayin' I don't know my ass from my elbow."

"Riiiiight."

"I'm serious! Then he told me to sleep with my eyes open. What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Angel sat up and looked Collins in his eyes.

"Collins, just because you don't want my parents here doesn't mean you have to make up stories," she said sternly.

"I'm not makin' up anything, Angel. That man is out to get me," Collins told her. "You of all people should believe me."

"This conversation is over."

"But Ang–"

"End of discussion. Goodnight."

* * *

Around 10:30 a.m., Collins felt something touching his legs under the covers. It felt thick, heavy, and scaly. He lifted the covers cautiously to reveal a big, black boa constrictor that looked as if it was about to bite him.

"**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" **he yelled, tumbling out of the bed. Hearing Collins' outburst and the loud _thump _when he hit the floor, Angel immediately ran into the room.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"There's . . . a snake . . . on the bed," Collins said barely over a whisper. Angel looked on the bed and sighed.

"Aw, that's just Boa," she said, helping Collins of off the floor.

"Boa? It has a name?" Collins asked.

"Of course. All pets have names."

"Pet?"

"Yeah. Boa's been my friend for years, but I didn't think he'd like New York. So I left him with my parents. I can't believe how big he got."

"He wasn't in the apartment at all last night. How'd he get in?"

"Papá brought him in from the car. He slept there for a while."

"Your dad or the snake?" Angel giggled.

"The snake," she said. Alicia and Alejandro then entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yes mamá. Collins just met Boa," Angel explained.

"Did he bite him?" Alejandro asked almost excitedly.

"No," Angel replied.

"That's good."

"How did he get in the bed with him?" Alicia asked.

"I was wonderin' the same thing," Collins said, staring at Alejandro.

"Oh, you know Boa. Always getting into trouble," Alejandro explained as Angel picked Boa up.

"He looks dehydrated," she said.

"Well, let's find him some water," Alicia suggested. She and Angel then left the room.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Collins asked Alejandro angrily.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Alejandro replied somewhat innocently.

"You put that snake there! You tried to fucking kill me!"

"You should consider yourself lucky, boy. I don't usually fail."

"You're insane!"

"I'm not insane. Spiteful and a little vindictive, but never insane."

"You ain't the only one who can be vindictive."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Let's just say: You better watch your back. Two can play at this game."

"Bring it on."

After getting over the shock of waking up to find a boa constrictor about to attack him, Collins got dressed, went into the bathroom, searched through the medicine cabinet, and found a bottle of sleeping pills. He smiled evilly and pocketed them.

"Honey, I'm taking mamá out to show her around. Can I trust you to be nice?" Angel asked. Collins gave her a small kiss.

"Of course," he said. "I'm sure you were right. I'm probably just a little paranoid."

"I'll see you in a little while, kay?"

"Okay. Bye." Angel and Alicia waved goodbye and headed out the door. Alejandro soon emerged from feeding Boa.

"Angel and Alicia went out," Collins informed him. "I was told not to be naughty. So, can I get you anything?"

"I was going to ask you for something to drink, but I don't want you to hurt yourself," Alejandro said. Collins took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay. I got it," he said. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Beer, wine, vodka, orange juice . . ."

"I'll take the only nonalcoholic beverage you mentioned."

"Right. Be right back." Collins went into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and took out a regular glass and a shot glass. He then took the sleeping pills out of his pocket, dropped one into the shot glass, and crushed it with the handle of a knife. After pouring some orange juice into the regular glass and mixing the now powder-fied pill in it, Collins went into the livingroom and gave the glass to Alejandro. "There ya go."

"Wow. You actually did it. I'm impressed," Alejandro said, taking a drink. About five minutes after he finished his glass of orange juice, Alejandro began to feel woozy. Noticing this, Collins pretended to be concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I . . . don't know," Alejandro replied. He fell into a deep, deep sleep on the couch a minute later. Collins poked him a few times before dragging him down the three flights of stairs and across the street. He then laid him in an ally and patted him on the back.

"Have a nice nap," he said with a smile.

**WOOT! Hooray for updating! I updated it's almost midnight and I'm goin' to sleep! I got exams tomorrow! DAMN EXAMS! Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, review please and I'll do something amazing! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! That's amazing, right? :)**


	4. Foul Play

**I toe-tally would've updated sooner, but exams tend to be a pain in the ass! But I'm updating now so it's all good! YAY! So yeah. I had a Spanish exam today and I think I ACED IT! Go me! (clears throat) Anyway, ENJOY!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Alejandro stomped up the three flights of stairs, stormed into the apartment, went over to the couch where Collins was sitting, and slapped him square in the face.

"Ah! What the fuck!?" Collins yelled, holding a hand to his cheek.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Alejandro yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"What exactly is my fault?"

"I woke up in an alley about 15 minutes ago to find a hobo, who smelled like fish, going through my pockets! Then he asked me if I had an apple and bit me when I said 'no!' After that I chased him around the block five times, but I couldn't catch him so I only succeeded in almost passing out! And, on top of that, I'm missing my left shoe!" Collins chuckled.

"Damn. Sounds like you had a hard day," he said. Alejandro started to hit him again, but Collins grabbed his hand before he could. "I think maybe you should sit down, put your feet up, and just _chill_."

"I'll _chill _when you apologize to me!" Alejandro yelled.

"_Me _apologize to _you_?"

"Yes!"

"Are you on crack?"

"No! I'm serious! Apologize! NOW!"

"After what you did to me, I don't think so."

"What did I do to you!?"

"For starters, you threatened me."

"So!?"

"Secondly, you put a boa constrictor in my bed."

"SO!?"

"And thirdly . . . hmm . . . I guess I just don't like you."

"Join the club!"

"Ooh. Do I get a membership card?" Alejandro's eyes narrowed.

"Don't test me, boy," he said. Angel and Alicia then came into the apartment from their trip around town, each one carrying several grocery bags.

"Hi honey," Angel said, giving Collins a quick kiss. "How'd everything go here?"

"Smooth," Collins replied.

"Alejandro, I hope you behaved yourself," Alicia said.

"Oh, we were the best of friends," Alejandro replied with a smile.

"That's good. Ángel and I are going to cook dinner. There are two more bags out in the car. Could one of you go get them?"

"I'll get 'em," Collins said, heading out the door.

"Mamá, make sure you don't put nuts in anything. Collins is extremely allergic," Angel told Alicia as they walked into the kitchen.

_Nuts, huh? _Alejandro thought.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your dinner Collins?" Alicia asked.

"It was great," Collins replied. "Uh . . . what was it called again?" Angel and Alicia laughed.

"Dominican sancocho," Angel said slowly.

"That's one of those words I won't be able to say for a while."

"You don't speak much Spanish, huh?" Alicia asked.

"No, but I understand some stuff," Collins replied. "And I studied one question for two weeks to be able to ask it to either you or Mr. Schunard without makin' a total fool of myself."

"What question is that?"

Collins cleared his throat and nervously asked, _¿"Puedo tener la mano del Ángel en el matrimonio?"_ Angel squealed, practically jumped on Collins' lap, and kissed him passionately. "Ang, they haven't said 'yes' yet." Angel then turned to Alicia.

"Mamá, what do you say?" Angel asked hopefully.

"I think it's a great idea," Alicia replied. "My answer is yes."

"Over his dead body," Alejandro said coldly.

"But papá–" Angel started.

"No 'but's'. If I say no, that's what I mean," Alejandro interrupted.

"Mamá, do something," Angel pleaded.

"Alejandro, if Ángel is in love, he should be able to marry whoever he wants," Alicia said.

"My answer, for the third time, is no," Alejandro said.

"Papá, please," Angel begged.

"No. Besides, the boy probably doesn't even have a ring."

"Yes I do. It's right–" Collins was cut off by a series of violent coughs.

"Honey, you okay?" Angel asked. Collins nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied as the temperature in the room skyrocketed. Well, to him anyway. "Anyone else really, really hot?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Collins started hyperventilating. "Honey?" Angel put her hand to Collins' forehead. "Oh my God! You're burning up!" She then looked down at Collins' plate and noticed something. A very little something. A nut. ¡"Mamá! I told you not to put nuts in anything!"

"I didn't put nuts in anything!" Alicia replied.

"Then how'd they get into Collins' food!?"

"I don't know!"

"I . . . can't . . . breathe," Collins choked out. Alejandro was sitting at the end of the table smirking slightly.

¡"Alejandro! Don't just sit there! Call an ambulance!" Alicia yelled. Alejandro did as he was told. Collins could barely make out anyone's voice or face, but he could, however, make out Alejandro's form.

_Motherfucker_, he thought as everything went black.

**How many swear words can someone use while reviewing this chapter? I'm counting them. Review please! Please? Do it or I'll kill Collins! Okay, no I won't. I don't have the heart to do that.**

**Translations**

**_¿"Puedo tener la mano del Ángel en el matrimonio?"–_ "May I have Angel's hand in marriage?"**


	5. Oh, It's On Now!

**Salutations! I'm updating now sooooooo . . . there weren't that many swear words, but people still hate Alejandro. (sighs) Just so you know there ****_will _****be a sequel to this story. Okay? Okay.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Angel was officially about to lose it. She and her parents had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for 30 minutes. 30 agonizing minutes. Every time she saw a doctor, Angel wanted to shake information out of them. She _needed _to know what was happening to Collins. After another 15 minutes, a doctor finally came out of Collins' room.

"Party for Thomas Collins?" he said. Angel immediately stood up.

"Does this look like a fucking party to you!?" she yelled. Alicia stood up, pulled Angel into a hug, and kissed her forehead.

_"Ángel, calme por favor,"_ she whispered. "How is he doctor?"

"He's responding very well to the medication we've given him," the doctor said.

"So he's gonna be okay?" Angel asked her voice full of hope.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor replied. "He's asleep right now, but would you like to see him anyway?"

"Yes," Alicia said. "Alejandro, are you coming?" Alejandro looked up at his wife.

"Not right now. It's . . . too upsetting," Alejandro lied. Alicia nodded and she followed Angel into Collins' room where he was asleep in a hospital bed wearing one of those _very _attractive hospital gowns.

Angel kissed his forehead gently, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Collins," she said softly, "if you ever scare me like this again, I'm gonna have to hurt you." Collins chuckled.

"Hey Ang," he said. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost an hour."

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked.

"I've been better," Collins replied. "Where's Mr. Schunard?"

"He's in the waiting room. He said this is all too upsetting for him," Alicia explained.

"Okay," Collins said. _He's probably pissed his little plan didn't kill me. _"You didn't have to come here Angel. I know how much you hate it here."

"I needed to be here, honey," Angel said. "I needed to know that you were okay." Alejandro then walked into the room.

"Ángel, the doctor wants to speak with you," he said, wiping away tears that he forced himself to cry.

"Alejandro, are you crying?" Alicia asked in shock.

"A little."

"Papá, don't cry," Angel said. "He's gonna be okay." She then gave Collins a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Mamá, could you come with me?"

"Sure," Alicia said. She and Angel then left the room.

"Will you stop with the fake ass tears already?" Collins asked Alejandro, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"What makes you think they're fake?" Alejandro retorted. "You don't know what I'm crying for."

"Undoubtedly because your plot to kill me was foiled by doctors, who happen to be the people no one trusts anymore."

"Wow. You _are _smart."

"Yes I am. And I've been watchin' you."

"Watching me?"

"Yeah. I learn about people by watchin' their behavior. Give me 48 hours with a person I barely know and I'll be able to tell you what they think of someone, how they'd react if a random person went and talked to them, what their future plans are, even their sexual fantasies."

"You're planning something. What is it?"

"You've gotta be kidding. A shit-flinging primate can figure you out just by lookin' at you, but you have to limit to asking questions? Shocking."

"You're testing me again, boy."

"I'll put it in simple terms. Sleep with your eyes open." Alejandro's eyes widened and he backed up. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"I'm not scared of you. It's _you _who should be scared of _me_," Alejandro said with confidence.

"I take it you're threatening to take Angel back home with you," Collins replied.

"Very good."

"She's not gonna want to."

"Once he sees what a joke you are, he'll be begging to come home."

"So, we're now competing for Angel?"

"I guess so."

"Okay then. It's on."

"May the best man win."

"I plan to."

"We'll see about that."

**Short, I know, but you should review anyways. Tell me what you're thinking. :)**

**Translations****:**

**_"Ángel, calme por favor."_****– "Angel, calm down please."**


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**HELLO! UPDATING TIME!! This chapter takes place two days after Collins leaves the hospital. Well, that's about it. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Collins was lying on the couch reading a book when Angel came into the living room and sat on him. He chuckled, put his book on the floor, and asked, "You couldn't wait for me to make room for you?"

"Nope," Angel said, giggling. Alicia suddenly came out of the kitchen.

"Collins, could you be a dear and get a pot from the cupboard for me, por favor?" she asked.

"Sure, but Angel's got to get off me first," Collins replied. Angel smiled and stood up. Collins then followed Alicia into the kitchen, where she pointed to which pot she needed and he got it off the top shelf for her.

"Thank you," Alicia said.

"No prob," Collins told her, starting to leave the kitchen.

"Collins?" Alicia called. Collins turned around and walked back toward her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Alejandro and I had talk about his decision on whether or not you can marry Angel," Alicia said. "And by 'talk' I mean I talked and he listened." Collins laughed.

"What was the outcome of your talk?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"He said he'd think about it."

"That never goes over too well."

"I know, but I'll try my best to convince him to say 'yes.'"

"Thanks." Alicia smiled and Collins left the kitchen to find Angel lying on the couch holding his book to her face. "Ang, I was layin' there."

"I can't hear you. I'm reading," Angel said.

"You ain't readin'."

"How do you know, mister?"

"Cause the book is upside down."

"Oh, that explains why the page numbers are at the top of the pages."

"Yes it would." Without warning, Collins pounced on top of Angel causing her to squeal.

"Honey!" she whined.

"Yes love?" Collins replied.

"Get off me!"

"Will you give me my book back?"

Angel smirked. "You have to take it from me." Collins smiled and kissed his lover passionately as he slipped the book out of her hand. He then broke the kiss.

"Got it," he said, smiling.

"Aw, honey, I was enjoying that," Angel pouted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You want another kiss, baby?"

"Yeah." Angel wrapped her arms around Collins' neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he started to kiss her neck, Angel closed her eyes and sighed at the pleasure she was feeling.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but don't you have a bedroom for that?" Alejandro asked. Angel opened her eyes.

"Hi papá," she said, Collins still kissing her neck. Alejandro cleared his throat and Collins looked up at him.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" he asked.

"Would you kindly get off of my son? It's _very _disturbing to see," Alejandro replied. Collins did as Alejandro asked, slowly, as Alicia emerged from the kitchen.

"I have to go pick up some things from the grocery store. Ángel, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure mamá," Angel replied, standing up and giving Collins a quick kiss. She and Alicia then left, once again, leaving Collins and Alejandro alone.

"I'm going to be on the roof," Alejandro said.

"Dare I ask, why?" Collins asked.

"To think about why my son would be dating you and possibly commit suicide because of those thoughts."

"Ooooookay. Have fun with that." Alejandro then left the apartment and headed up to the roof. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Collins answered the door and was immediately knocked down by a big, golden retriever, that started to lick his face.

"Maggie! Stop it!" Collins' neighbor yelled at her dog, pulling on the leash to get her away from Collins. "I'm so sorry. She's just happy to see you."

"It's okay," Collins said, getting off the floor. "What's up Jenny?"

"I have to run and get some dog food and I don't trust Maggie by herself, so could you please watch her for a few minutes?" Jenny asked. Collins thought for a moment then smiled at the memory of Maggie attacking Benny because she didn't know him and got an idea.

"Sure," he said.

"Oh, thank you Collins!" Jenny exclaimed, hugging Collins. "I won't be long." She then left the apartment.

"So, Maggie, you want that old sock puppet you left here?" Collins asked. Maggie barked in response. "Okay. Wait right here." Collins went to his and Angel's room, leaving Maggie in the living room. Alejandro then returned from his trip to the roof and Maggie started growling, stopping Alejandro dead in his tracks.

"Nice doggie," Alejandro said nervously. Maggie continued to growl as she walked closer to him. "Nice doggie." He started walking backwards toward the fire escape, but didn't get very far before Maggie jumped on him and knocked him to the floor, growling louder than ever. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro covered his face with his arms. Collins came back into the living room carrying Maggie's sock puppet.

"Wow," he said. "You're obviously not a dog person." Alejandro uncovered his face.

"GET THIS DOG AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"No, I don't think I will."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS THING COULD KILL ME!"

"And those nuts could've killed _me_." Maggie let out a loud bark, causing Alejandro to scream again. Collins laughed and decided that he'd suffered enough. He whistled and Maggie ran to him just as someone knocked on the door. He then answered it and Maggie, carrying the sock puppet in her mouth, left with her owner. As Alejandro got himself off the floor Collins shut the door and smiled at him. "You look a little shaken up." Alejandro said nothing and went into the kitchen. He returned seconds later with a butcher knife. Collins' eyes widened.

"Boy?" Alejandro said.

"What?" Collins replied, getting scared.

"I'm going to kill you." Alejandro's voice was rather calm. "I would advise you to run now." Collins ran as fast as he could to his and Angel's bedroom and locked the door. Alejandro cut a giant hole in the door near the doorknob, stuck his hand through it, unlocked the door, and opened it. Collins at this time was standing on the bed holding a pillow as Alejandro held the knife up threateningly.

"Okay, wait! Can we please just talk this out!?" Collins begged. Alejandro sliced the pillow in half in response. "Obviously not." Collins threw both parts of the pillow at Alejandro and ran back into the living room, tripping and falling over the book he'd been reading. Alejandro flipped Collins onto his back and was just about to slice his head open when the door opened.

¡"Papá!" Angel yelled as she came into the apartment. Alejandro stopped what he was doing and turned to Angel.

"Oh, hi Ángel," he said, dropping the knife purposely next to Collins' head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alicia happened to have been right behind Angel when she yelled at her dad.

"Ángel, since when do you talk to your father like that?" she asked.

"Since he decided to try to kill my boyfriend!" Angel exclaimed, rushing to Collins' side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine . . . now," Collins said.

"I'm waiting for my answer, papá!"

"He had a mad dog attack me," Alejandro said.

"Is that true?" Alicia asked.

"I was just watchin' the neighbor's dog," Collins said.

"Maggie?" Angel guessed.

Collins nodded. "She doesn't know him so she kinda got defensive." Alicia picked up the butcher knife.

"Alejandro, you've done some crazy things in the past, but this takes the cake!" she said.

"I apologize," Alejandro said. "But look at the bright side, at least you won the bet, boy."

"What bet?" Angel asked.

"He and I had a bet that you'd want to come back home with your mother and I and he accepted." Angel turned to Collins.

"You bet on me?" she asked.

"Um–" Collins began.

"You fucking bet on me!?"

"Angel, I didn't mean to. He just–"

"How could you!? That's worse than . . . I can't even think of anything right now!"

"It's worse than him knocking me out and putting me in an alley . . . oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything," Alejandro cut in.

"You did what!?" Angel asked furiously.

"Baby I–"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I-I do."

"I don't believe you! If you loved me, you wouldn't do something like that to my dad!"

"Angel, he just tried to kill me. I don't know about you, but I think he's overstayed his welcome."

"I think _you_ need some time alone."

"What're you sayin'?"

"I'm leaving."

"What!?"

"I'm. Leaving." Angel stormed off to her and Collins' bedroom and began packing, Collins following her and begging her to stay.

"Oh, that's too bad," Alejandro said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Alicia replied.

"What?"

"I'm leaving too."

"Why?"

"You _and _Collins behaved immaturely. Until you work out your differences, I won't be here." Alicia then went to the guest room and gathered her things. After Alicia and Angel were ready, Collins and Alejandro kept begging them not to leave.

"Honey, I have to go. Cause if I don't, I'm gonna say some things I don't mean and that'll create even more problems," Angel replied to Collins' pleas.

"The same goes for me, Alejandro. If you grow up, maybe, just maybe, I'll come back," Alicia said to Alejandro.

"But Alicia–" Alejandro began.

"No 'but's'," Alicia interrupted.

"Angel–" Collins tried.

"I don't wanna hear it," Angel interrupted. "Mamá and I are gonna be at Mimi's. Goodbye."

With that said, Angel and Alicia exited the apartment, leaving their men dumbfounded.

**Reviews please! That's all I'm gonna say.**


	7. Starting Over

******OMG! SOMEBODY CALL THE PRESS! I'M UPDATING! Okay then. Now that that's outta the way, I can write.**

******IMPORTANT NOTE: Softer side of Alejandro in this chappy. That is all.**

******I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Collins and Alejandro stood in silence for a moment before they turned to each other, glaring.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they both shouted at each other.

"How the hell is it _my _fault?" Alejandro questioned.

"If you hadn't tricked me into makin' that bet, Angel and Alicia would still be here!" Collins yelled.

"I can get Alicia back easily," Alejandro said. "Besides, I got what I wanted."

"Which is?"

"Ángel hates you and, as a bonus, left you." Collins grabbed Alejandro by his shirt collar.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he yelled.

"You! You're my problem! Ever since Ángel told Alicia and I that you two were together you've been my sworn enemy!" Alejandro yelled back, forcing Collins to let go of his shirt.

"'Sworn enemy!?'" Collins repeated, slightly shocked. "I _just _met you a few days ago! And you've been givin' me all kinds of hell ever since! Tell me somethin', what exactly is your problem with me!? What is it that makes you dislike me so fucking much!?"

"I DISLIKE ANYONE WHO TAKES MY SON AWAY FROM ME!" Tears formed in Alejandro's eyes as Collins fell silent.

"What?" he said, confused. Alejandro quickly went to the guest room and slammed the door, pretending not to notice Collins' confusion. After trying to figure things out for a few minutes, Collins decided to take a walk. He had no destination in mind, but his feet took him to the loft for some odd reason. Instead of calling for the key to be thrown down, he climbed the several flights of stairs and slid the already unlocked door open, his eyes immediately landing on Angel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked, a little hostility in her voice.

"I-" Collins started.

"Did you and Alejandro make a bet on who could get here first?" Mimi interrupted, hostility also in her voice.

"No, I-" Collins started again.

"I can't believe you!" Maureen shouted. "You! My best friend! How could you do something like this and then just pop up outta nowhere?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS HERE!" Collins yelled.

"Well, now you do," Angel said. "So get out!"

"Ángel, I think you're being a little hard on him," Alicia said.

"That's easy for you to say, mamá," Angel replied. "He didn't bet on _you_."

"Ang, I didn't mea-" Collins started, yet again.

"Don't 'Ang' me!" Angel interrupted, standing up. "As a matter of fact, don't even talk to me!"

"Angel-"

"You're talking to me!"

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But I-"

"Shut up! God, you're pissing me off by just standing there! Go away!"

"Angel, please." Angel stormed past him and out the door, followed by Mimi, Maureen, and Alicia. Collins sighed and sat on the couch. Roger sat beside him.

"I'm gonna say this as a friend," he said, putting a hand on Collins' shoulder. "You _really_ fucked up big time."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Collins said sarcastically, pushing Roger's hand off of his shoulder.

"He's got a point, Collins," Mark said. "If you hadn't made that bet-"

"That bet wasn't my fault!" Collins interrupted. "Angel's dad is evil! He sucked me into it! He _wanted_ Angel to leave me!"

"Why?" Roger asked.

"He hates me for some reason! And we've been attacking each other all week! He tried to kill me today and Angel gets mad at _me_."

"Well, you know what you gotta do, right?"

"What?"

"In order to make up with Angel, you gotta make up with her dad. Otherwise, you'll end up single like Mark."

"Hey!" Mark said.

"I guess you're right," Collins agreed, ignoring Mark's comment. "But how am I suppose to do that?"

"Apologize," Roger replied.

"He ain't gonna listen."

"Then make him. Or end up like Mark. Completely alone."

"STILL IN THE ROOM HERE!" Mark yelled.

"Alright. I will," Collins said, once again, ignoring Mark. He then got up, left the loft, and went back to his and Angel's apartment. Guessing that Alejandro was still in the guest room, Collins walked to the door and opened it. He immediately saw Alejandro sitting on the bed looking at a photo album. "Hey, can I come in?" Alejandro turned to him, his face somewhat tear-stained.

"It's your apartment," he replied, turning back to the photo album. Collins entered the room and sat on the bed next to Alejandro. For a while, neither of them spoke.

"What're you lookin' at?" Collins asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Pictures of Ángel when he was younger," Alejandro replied.

"Um . . . can I see?" Alejandro gave Collins the photo album.

"That's me teaching Ángel how to ride a bike without training wheels," Alejandro said, pointing at a picture of him standing next to Angel, who was on a red bike. "Those were the days he needed me for everything." Collins turned the page and saw a picture of Alejandro holding a baby Angel in his arms.

"Oh my God," Collins said. "Angel as a baby." He gently touched the photographed baby face of his lover.

"That was the day we brought Ángel home from the hospital," Alejandro told him. "He'd cry every time Alicia held him." Collins chuckled and turned the page. He immediately saw a picture of Angel, a guy he'd never seen before, and a very angry looking Alejandro.

"You don't look too happy in this one," he said. Alejandro glanced at the picture.

"I wasn't happy that day," he replied. "That was when Ángel introduced Alicia and I to Miguel." Collins' face had a confused look on it.

"Who now?" he asked.

"Miguel was Ángel's first boyfriend," Alejandro explained, staring at the picture. "Every time he broke up with a boyfriend, he'd run right to me. He needed me." Alejandro looked at the floor. "That is until he found a new boyfriend. Then he . . ." he paused and wiped a tear away, "he didn't need me . . . at all." Collins stared at Alejandro for a moment.

_I knew he couldn't be __that__ crazy_, he thought. Alejandro lifted his head and saw Collins staring at him.

"I understand now," Collins said. "It's not _me _you don't like, it's the fact that Angel's _with _me. You think she's gonna replace you with me. Is that right?"

"You really _are _smart," Alejandro replied. "That was a compliment by the way."

"I could've guessed that, but why in God's name would you think Angel would wanna replace you?" Alejandro shrugged.

"It just seemed like he wanted to," he said. "Considering that we barely spend time together. And then it's only after a breakup."

"Let me tell you somethin'. I can be replaced at any given time. Now, out of the two of us, _I'm _the _only _one who can get kicked outta Angel's life. You're always gonna be there. So stop worryin', tryin' to destroy relationships, and live your damn life! No day but today. You got that?"

"'No day but today?'" Alejandro repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It basically means, live your life to the fullest cause you never know what day could be your last."

"That's some nice advice. Do you teach that to your students?"

"Those who stay awake." Alejandro laughed and soon Collins joined in. "Hey, what do you say we . . . start over?"

Alejandro was silent for about 15 seconds, making Collins feel as though he asked the wrong question.

"I'd like that," Alejandro finally said. Collins smiled and held out his hand.

"Tom Collins, Angel's boyfriend," he said. "Call me Collins." Alejandro shook Collins hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Alejandro Schunard, Ángel's father. You can call me-"

"I know. Mr. Schunard," Collins interrupted.

"No," Alejandro said. "You can call me Alejandro."

******FINNY! So, hope ya liked my lil' update. ALEJANDRO IS NO LONGER EVIL (happy dance)! Review please! :-)**


	8. Forgiven?

**Hello all! The reviews for the last chapter have brought to my attention that people **_**do **_**like Alejandro. They just thought he was an ass at first, which is what I was aiming for. So, this is the second to the last chapter. Mkay? Mkay.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

Collins was tossing and turning in bed that night. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed heavily, got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen. Once there, he flipped the light switch and almost screamed when he saw Alejandro sitting at the table with a glass in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"You can't sleep either?" Alejandro asked, looking up at Collins.

"I thought you didn't drink," Collins replied, grinning.

"I'm troubled." Alejandro refilled his cup and gulped it down.

"Damn," Collins said under his breath. "You know what you need?"

"What?" Alejandro asked, refilling his cup again. Collins left the room and returned with a flower pot. "You're going to help me get through a night of sleeping alone with . . . a plant?"

"No." Collins reached into the flower pot and pulled out his second most prized possession.

"What _is _that?" Alejandro asked with widened eyes.

"Some call it a blunt, a joint, a bong," Collins explained.

"That won't help me. It'll just make me laugh at . . . _anything_."

"Nuh uh. Take a closer look." Collins put the joint closer to Alejandro. "You see this?"

"It's three inches in front of my face so . . . yes."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Marijuana."

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"_This _is the _good shit_, man!"

"'Good shit?'" Alejandro was thoroughly confused. Collins sighed and sat down in a chair next to Alejandro.

"You smoke this, you'll never smoke anything else," Collins said.

"Is it _that _bad?" Alejandro asked, still confused.

"No. It's _that __good_!"

"I don't know if I should. I've never done it before."

"All you need is . . . a teacher." Collins chuckled and got up to get a lighter out of one of the drawers. "Watch and learn." He lit the joint, stuck it in his mouth, and took a _long_ drag. After about 10 seconds, he took it out of mouth and blew out a ton of smoke. "That really is some _good shit_!" He passed it to Alejandro. "Go ahead." Alejandro took about half a drag of it before going into a coughing attack. Collins took the joint from him. "Whoa! You can't hit it that hard on your first try! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I . . ." Alejandro coughed again. "I told you I've never done it before."

"I can tell. Try startin' off _slowly_." Alejandro nodded and did as Collins advised. Three seconds later he blew out smoke just as Collins did, but not as much. "There ya go. You're gettin' the hang of it. " Alejandro took another drag. "How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty damn good," Alejandro replied, smiling. "So, would I be able to do what you did?"

"If you think you can handle it." Alejandro took a drag as long as Collins had, took the joint out of his mouth, and stared into space. "Alejandro?" No answer. "Hello?" Collins waved his hand in front of Alejandro's face. "You okay?" Still no answer. "Say somethin'." Alejandro blew out an amazing amount of smoke and grinned widely.

"That . . . is some _good shit_!" he exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Collins agreed. He and Alejandro went into the livingroom and about fifteen minutes later, after passing it back and forth, the joint was gone.

"Maaan, I feel _soooo _damn hiiiigh," Collins said, slouching on the couch.

"Hoooow hiiiigh?" Alejandro asked, also slouching on the couch.

"High as a damn kite! What about you?"

"_Higher _than a damn kite!" Alejandro and Collins shared a laugh. "Okay, Collins, now it's _my _turn to teach _you _something." Alejandro stood up and started to head for the kitchen, but tripped over his own feet. He and Collins both giggled and then burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing and help me up!" Alejandro said, still laughing. Collins helped him up and followed him to the kitchen. "Okay, get every single bottle of alcohol you have." Collins found all of the alcohol he and Angel had and put it on the table. Alejandro then got two tall glasses and poured just a little of every single bottle into both until both of them were full. "Alright, now watch." Alejandro drank the entire glass in one gulp. "Ta da!"

"Whooooooooa!" Collins said. "How'd you do that?"

"Practice." Alejandro smiled. "Now you try." Collins only got half of his glass down.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "That's hard!"

"I told you it takes practice," Alejandro replied. They continued to smoke and drink for most of the night.

The next morning, Alejandro was the first one awake.

"Collins?" he whispered, taping Collins on his shoulder. "Collins?"

"Fivemoreminutes," Collins slurred.

"Wake up," Alejandro said in a louder voice. Collins' eyes opened slowly and then widened.

"What the hell am I doin' on the kitchen floor?" he asked.

"That's where you fell asleep."

"_Here_?"

"It's better than on the table." Collins rubbed his eyes and sat upright. "You might want to take these." Alejandro held out two aspirin and a glass of water. Collins did as Alejandro suggested and stood up. "Now go get dressed."

"Why?" Collins asked.

"We're going to get our women back," Alejandro explained.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Collins asked Alejandro when they arrived at Mimi's flat.

"Of course I'm sure," Alejandro said, knocking on the door. It opened and Mimi was in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To be forgiven," Alejandro replied.

"Wait one second." Mimi went back into her flat and returned two minutes later. "Come on in." Collins and Alejandro slowly walked behind Mimi. The first sight of Alejandro's was his wife.

"Alicia, I-" he started.

"I see you and Collins haven't killed each other," Alicia interrupted. "Have you settled your differences?" Alejandro walked toward Alicia, took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Yes. You know if something upsets you I'll do anything to fix it." Alicia smiled and kissed Alejandro's forehead. "Do you forgive me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for that long." They shared a kiss. "¡Ángel! You have company!" Angel came from the room she'd been staying in.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Unwanted company."

"Angel, baby, I know your still mad, but-" Collins started.

"Mad is an understatement!" Angel interrupted.

"Okay, pissed," Collins tried.

"That about covers it," Angel agreed. "So now what? Are you just gonna say something my dad made up to get me back?"

"No. I'm gonna speak from my heart." Angel sat down on the couch next to Mimi.

"I'm listening," Angel said, crossing her arms. Collins took a deep breath.

"Angel, I know what I did was wrong," he began, "and I know you're pissed at me, but, baby, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I just . . . love you so much I got a little territorial. And when your dad said that you'd be beggin' to come home with him I snapped."

"That's no excuse," Angel interjected.

"I know it's not, but could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Collins pleaded. Angel was silent. "Angel, please."

"Why should I?" Angel asked.

"Please, Angel! I'm willing to literally _beg _for your forgiveness!" Collins said as he got down on his knees. Angel's eyes widened.

"You . . . would?" she asked, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Angel! I would and will!" Collins told her. "Angel, baby, _please _take me back! Please! I love you! I love you so much and I messed up! Just give me another chance, baby! I can change! You don't even have to come to me! I'll come to you! I _crawl _to you!" Collins crawled to Angel and looked into her eyes. "Baby, take me back. _Please_."

Angel looked at Alejandro, Alicia, and then Mimi, who's eyes were saying, "Forgive him." She looked back at Collins.

"Please baby," he said. "I love you." Angel took one last look at everyone and then left the flat with tears in her eyes.

**How many people thought she was gonna forgive him? How many people's hopes did I crush? I shall see. Review please.**


	9. Happy Endings

**LAST CHAPPY! (party dance) Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story. YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS! The sequel to this story will be called Collins Family Reunion. Keep your eyes open for it my trusted readers!**

Alejandro watched as Collins cried into Mimi's shoulder and became infuriated.

"I can't believe this!" he said. "I don't believe Ángel would be this heartless!"

"Alejandro, calm down," Alicia said.

"Calm down!? I'll calm down when I know why Ángel walked out on him . . . again!"

"Ángel is very sensitive, Alejandro! You know that!"

"Collins is in pain and you two aren't helping!" Mimi shouted. Alejandro and Alicia fell silent as Mimi gently rubbed Collins' back. "It'll be okay, chico."

"No it won't," Collins replied. "She's probably at home packin' all my stuff and puttin' it on the sidewalk. No . . . throwin' it off the fire escape."

"I know Angel. She loves you. She'll take you back."

"No she won't."

"Collins, I _know _Angel. You're the best thing that's ever happened to her. She wouldn't just throw all of that away."

"She walked out on me twice so that proves you wrong." Alicia walked over to Collins, stood him up, and wiped some of his tears away.

"I'll talk to Ángel if you'd like me too," she told him.

"Or we could just go back to the apartment and wait for Ángel to come home," Alejandro suggested, still a little angry.

"Alejandro, calm yourself down," Alicia demanded. She continued in a softer tone. "It's up to you, Collins." Collins looked at the floor before answering.

"I'd rather go home and wait for Angel," he said. "So I can try to get her to forgive me." Alicia nodded and she, Collins, and Alejandro left Mimi's flat.

The car ride back to the apartment was seemed to last forever. Alicia tried to cheer Collins up as Alejandro drove, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Once they'd arrived at their destination, Collins was the first to get out, very slowly, and Alejandro and Alicia soon followed. He had stopped crying, but wasn't completely happy. He and the two Schunards climbed the three flights of stairs and he opened the door. Inside, he was immediately pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ángel?" both Alicia and Alejandro said. The kiss was broken a few seconds later and Collins looked into Angel's eyes.

"What in the world wa-" Collins started.

"Shut up and kiss me," Angel interrupted, pulling her lover into another kiss. This time Collins broke the kiss.

"I thought you hated me," he said.

"I could never hate you. I can be pissed at you, but never hate you."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I needed to think. Collins, guys have apologized to me before, but no one, except you, has ever got on their knees and begged for my forgiveness."

"So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"Partially."

"How is that possible?"

"In order for me to fully forgive you, you gotta start kissing up."

"'Kissing up?'"

"Yup. You'll start with my feet, work your way up to my thighs, then I want you to-"

"Your parents are _right there_," Collins interrupted.

"Then let's continue this conversation in the bedroom," Angel said, taking Collins by the hand. "We've got a lot of making up to do."**

* * *

**

The next morning, Collins looked at his sleeping lover, leaned over to open the drawer of the nightstand, took the engagment ring he was hiding out of it, and slipped it on Angel's finger. Then he kissed her gently, causing her to wake up.

"Morning, honey," Angel said.

"Mornin'," Collins replied, watching Angel rub her eyes. As she did she noticed the ring on her finger and let out a high-pitched scream. "I'm takin' that as a yes."

**"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" **Angel screamed. She jumped on Collins and kissed him passionately as her parents came into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" Alicia asked.

"Mamá, he asked me to marry him!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's about time," Alejandro said. "I'm finally going to have a son-in-law."

After celebrating the couple's engagement, Alejandro and Alicia packed their things and took Angel and Collins to the airport with them.

"Hey, Collins, think of this as an early wedding present," Alejandro said, tossing the car keys to Collins.

"You're giving us your car?" Collins asked in shock.

"We've got three, dear," Alicia told him. She and Alejandro then boraded their plane as Angel and Collins watched it take off.

"So, when can I meet _your _parents honey?" Angel asked.

**I'M DONE! WOO! Review please.**


End file.
